domofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Luck
Eventually, I'm going to try and figure out the difference between average and super luck (specifically for fighters chance). This experiment will consist of maybe killing 500 low level creatures and figuring how the difference in drop ratios. If I have enough time, I may run the same test twice with the same luck for more results. If there is a huge difference, I may run the same test for moderate luck... Wish me luck! (ya, the pun kinda hurt me too..) TheonlyTliu 18:26, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, good luck anyway :) ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 03:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) There have been rumors of both Fighting Chance & Provider's Providence effects your drop rates. Has it been confirmed that only Fighting Chance effects drops? TheonlyTliu 05:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I never actually tested it, but I believe that drop rates are only affected by Fighting Chance. It looks more logical than Provider's Providence, which is, from my understanding, alchemy luck and upgrade luck. There's some inputs from players over this thread.--'D.' (talk '·''' ) 05:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :And GameTribe's forums. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::I noticed a huge diference earlier today when I was farming Animal Fat from Kuku Eggs- first the drop chance was very low, with Average Luck (in Provider's Providence) (I think one Animal Fat every 10-12 Kukus?) . The next hour I had Super Luck and I was getting one Animal Fat each 3-4 Kukus. So it might affect drops, at least ingredient drops. (sorry, I know nothing about editing wiki pages :<) —Preceding unsigned comment added by 200.28.84.80 (talk • ) :::That's an interesting point, but I'm not sure if it can be included in the article since it's only through one experience. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Refined Materials from Collection with Super Luck in Provider's Providence I had Super Luck in Provider's Providence and I was fishing with the Shoddy Rod in Eversun North on the bridge and several times I pulled up a piece of Salt instead of Seawater. About 8.7% of the items pulled up over the life of 92 durability were salt. 92 Durability because my luck changed and I stopped the test there. If this is normal it should be listed on the Luck page and on the collection pages ~Polky I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, they can't...Oh Crud someone did see me do it! 19:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :It didn't happen previously, but it seems to have popped up in one of the patches in the last 3 months (at least for Salt, haven't seen others yet myself). I'm not sure if that's due to any sort of changes in the luck formula, or a bug. As an additional data point, I only get Quartz Sand on IC in Darkdale with Mod PP, but whether that's version/location/collection type/luck is still TBD. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 00:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Luck in Love Affects Gathering Rate? I noticed while dual-client gathering today that one of my characters was gathering faster than the other. I started both literally seconds apart and they started with the gathering bars fairly close together. Now they are fairly far apart. The one going slightly faster has Slight Luck for Provider's Providence and Strong Luck for Lucky in Love, whereas the slower one is Strong Luck for Provider's Providence and Slight Luck for Lucky in Love. Other details include: A (The Faster One) - 33 Shaman, Heightened Herding Lv. 3, Strong LiL/Slight PP B (The Slower One) - 12 Commoner, Heightened Herding Lv. 2 Slight LiL/Strong PP Both are using the same tool and are sitting across from each other in the same gathering zone. As I was typing this, luck changed and both are moderate in Lucky in Love. Provider's Providence luck went unchanged. The speeds seem about the same now. Could someone test this hypothesis and verify it? It seems a bit coincidental to me. :I think the Herding level difference might have more to do with it, but yeah, more testing is needed. →[[User:SSF|SSF''']] (talk) 02:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC)